Machines and equipment used at many production sites are controlled by controllers such as a programmable logic controller (PLC). A control system known in the art controls a measurement device using such a controller to measure the shape of an object. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a control system for measuring the shape of an object using a line sensor (two-dimensional displacement) as a measurement device.